


Pilot

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: A reworking ofSupernaturalwith basic reader insert, plus probably dirty stuff
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pilot

You tapped your fingers nervously against the steering wheel of the impala. It had been almost two years since you had seen Sam and it hadn't been under good circumstances. Now here you were waiting in the car like an idiot too scared to get out and face him. It wasn't exactly the fact that you were busting in during the middle of the night with his brother. Although, you knew exactly what the look on his face when he did realize the two of you were here would be like. It was more of the fact that you knew that the last time Dean and John had gone by to do their little check up on him they had found out that he had a girlfriend now. 

Sure, you were with Dean now and it was pretty petty with the fact remaining that John had been missing for a while now, but deep down you couldn't accept that he had finally moved on from the childhood crush he had always had on you. Now you were just going to be his brother's new girlfriend and in a way, it stung more than you would like to admit. 

You heard the sounds of the two boys bickering and your fingers froze in a death grip on the wheel. It was a moment that the past and present collided, the sounds of brothers fighting were so familiar it brought you back to the days were the three of you would practice your battle techniques while Sam complained about wanting to go and do his homework. 

"Man Dean we were raised like warriors," Sam said, clearly seeing Dean had him on edge. You could hear it in his overly concerned tone. 

"What are you going to do, you going to live some normal apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean responded you knew that he too had been on edge. The drive in the silence was so sharp it could have cut you. 

"No," Sam stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widening as they landed on you. 

Dean's eyes followed and landed on yours, you tried to really search them and gain that confidence that the two of you had done the right thing by coming here but you faltered at the concern you saw inside them. 

"What's y/n doing here?" Sam pointed at you looking angrier by the second. 

"I'm here because I'm worried about John and the two of you need my help." You kindly forgot to mention that you and Dean had been seeing each other since Sam had gone off to college but now you could tell just wasn't the time to break the news. 

The three of you proceeded to stop with the tension and break down what had been going on. You filled Sam in on the main points, John had gone hunting and he hadn't been home in a few days. It was overly simple and yet just the fact that the two of you had come this far you knew Sam was smart enough to know that this time things really were different. The way John had talked to you and Dean before he left you had gotten the feeling immediately that this time it wasn't about some wraith, a witch, or your standard windigo. No, you knew the minute he had hopped in the old pickup that if you did ever see him again he would be a changed man. Then Sam asked the key question, the one we had all known would make or break whether or not he would be coming with them. 

"What was he hunting?" 

Dean took the lead and started to break down everything to Sam. Of course, the knowledge of this hunt was limited but you all three knew the score. You went off bits and pieces the little clues that everyone else always seemed to miss or ignore. The missing bodies, even one's years and years apart. Finally the mystical, the lore and the rumors. Once Sammy heard the E.V.P he went back upstairs and you knew he was going to pack. 

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" You asked knowing that you were picking a fight with Dean at the worst possible moment but unable to help yourself. 

"You know it's not." Dean said simply. 

Dean had already admitted his selfish plan on his way over to go get his brother. He told you all about how much he missed his family, the way that the four of us would hunt and study together. And you already knew that part of the reason Dean had fallen so in love with you was because of how much you reminded him of his mother. The mother who's death defined the Winchester's. He was telling Sam about Johns trip to remind him of all the good times together. All three of us knew though that those times never really existed.


End file.
